To Build a Home
by katierosefun
Summary: [Modern day AU] Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryz were expecting a foster child. They were not expecting a foster child to become something more. [Happy birthday, MusicKeeper!]


_To Build a Home_ – a _Star Wars: the Clone Wars_ fic

Summary/plot – [Modern day AU] Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryz were expecting a foster child. They were not expecting a foster child to become something more. [Happy birthday, MusicKeeper!]

You know, this has got to be my longest one-shot ever. Over 9K words. You must be extremely happy, Amy.

This is a story dedicated to MusicKeeper – my Amelia Pond. (Hello over there!) After playing around with this idea that I formed in my mind when talking about Kira Narro's story (and Kira Narro belongs only to the one and only MusicKeeper). I wrote something like, "Hey, imagine this foster AU! With Obi and Satine as Kira's foster parents and all of this going on…" And after some time, I actually started WRITING it and let Amy know about it right away.

And then it evolved into something like this. Basically. ;)

So…hold onto your hats – and enjoy!

* * *

 _To Build a Home_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared into the bedroom by the doorway, his head resting on his hand. He observed it quietly; cream-colored walls. A medium-sized bed with blue blankets and white sheets. A desk with a swiveling chair sitting in the corner. Curtains framing the windows. A nice, light blue rug. A CD player. A matching, dark dresser. It might not have been the bedroom fit for a baby, but it was certainly one for a young girl.

A pang went through the man's chest at the thought of the baby that he knew that Satine had wanted – that they _both_ wanted. It had been a long two years with nothing but frustrated attempts and long, sob-filled nights. When the doctor had announced that Satine Kryz was, in fact, infertile, it was as though the entire world had come crashing down around the couple. Obi-Wan had tried, for his wife's sake, to act as though it wasn't too horrible – as though the two hadn't been wanting a child in the last few years.

But Satine knew Obi-Wan as well as he knew himself – and that made everything all the worse. As soon as they had gotten home, Satine had started crying. Head buried into Obi-Wan's chest, she kept repeating, "It's my fault. It's all my fault." Obi-Wan had done his best to tell her otherwise, but the two were fixed in their grief.

And now, the two were considering the next best thing – foster care. "I don't want to adopt a child," Satine had said softly. "Not now. Not when –"

Obi-Wan had only nodded. He understood.

It had all been arranged as well – Kira Narro, according to the files, was a thirteen year old girl who had been through countless foster homes and didn't have any living or known relatives. A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and shy smile, one wouldn't think of whatever she must have been going through during her childhood years. "I have to warn you," the foster care official had said in a low voice, "she has been through much. We're talking a few abusive homes – the last one was particularly bad. Her mother was taken away from her before her own eyes by some thugs when she was just a child." The official's tone was sharp when she added, "We are trusting that you two will be suitable foster parents."

Satine and Obi-Wan had nodded in unison – there was never anything _too_ drastic going on in their lives, except for perhaps the occasional shouting match with Obi-Wan's brother, Anakin. And those weren't even that bad – most of the time, it was all banter.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine now called from the foyer. Obi-Wan startled and turning, he called back, "Yes?"

"They're coming!" Satine shouted. "They're pulling up – they're getting out – hurry!"

Obi-Wan made his way to the foyer. He found Satine straightening her dress – neatening her hair – bouncing her legs. And though Satine had a pleasant expression on her face, everything else about her screamed with nervousness. "Calm down," Obi-Wan said gently, giving the woman's hand a small squeeze. Satine looked up, her eyes softening. "I _am_ calm," she said quietly. The corner of Obi-Wan's lips twitched up into a smile. "If you insist," he only said. Satine gave him a smile before there was a knock on the door.

"That's them," Satine murmured. She stood and walked forward. Wrapping a hand around the doorknob, she pulled open the door and came to a short stop when she realized that it was still locked. Pressing her lips tightly together, Satine quickly undid the lock and pulled the door open to see the girl – Kira – and an official standing by her.

"Hello," Satine said softly. Kira blinked up at Satine and Obi-Wan – he, too, gave the girl a small smile. There were a few moments of silence and then, the official nudged Kira, saying, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kira blinked again. She turned to the official slowly, and then looked back at Obi-Wan and Satine. "Hi," she replied, adjusting her grip on the small bag she had with her. "I'm Kira Narro." Satine, beaming warmly, she said, "Nice to meet you, Kira – would you like to come inside?"

Kira turned to the official, and when he nodded, she took a few tentative steps inside. She quietly slipped off her shoes and looked up at Obi-Wan, who asked as non-awkwardly as he could, "Would you like to see your bedroom?" Kira nodded. "That'd be nice, thank you," she murmured. Obi-Wan nodded. Kira nodded back. And then they were nodding at each other, until Satine said, " _Obi_."

To Obi-Wan's relief, the girl let out a soft giggle as the man smiled sheepishly. The two set down the hallway and Obi-Wan opened the bedroom door, saying, "It doesn't look like much, but –"

"It's fine," Kira said, carefully placing her bag on the floor. She sat down on the rug and her eyes wandered around the room, asking, "Are there any other people living in this neighborhood?" Obi-Wan leaned against the frame of the door. "By other people, you mean people around your age, then yes. There are." He responded. Kira's eyes lit up and she asked, "How many?"

"A few," Obi-Wan replied, amused by Kira's sudden interest. "I suspect you'll all be going to the same school together as well." Kira nodded her head again. "Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome, Kira; lunch will be in a few minutes, but we'll call you when it's set," Obi-Wan replied. Kira bobbed her head and with that, Obi-Wan slowly retreated back into the foyer. The official was already gone – and Satine was in the kitchen, flitting around and taking out plates. "Well?" she whispered. "Was everything alright?"

"Quite," Obi-Wan replied in the same quiet voice. "Kira _seems_ like a good girl."

Satine smiled. "Very quiet, too," she remarked. She set the plates out on the table. "But I suspect that'll change sooner or later. I just…oh, Obi – I don't want to do anything wrong." Obi-Wan walked over to Satine, and gently kissing her on the forehead, he said, "You won't do anything _wrong_ , Satine. You might make a mistake – but that'll be fine. It's what every person does, after all." Satine pressed her lips together – but after a moment of silence, she nodded her head.

xXx

Kira Narro wandered around her bedroom, taking note of everything inside. It certainly was nicer than her other rooms that she'd had – which were all incredibly small and dim. But this one was…pleasant. Soft. (Kira didn't know any other way to describe it.) She took some interest in the CD player – and briefly wondered if she would ever get CDs to play music in it. Hopefully – it would certainly be nice.

 _Don't get too comfortable,_ a voice in Kira's head warned. _This might only be temporary. You don't even know Obi-Wan and Satine that well._

Kira let out a weak laugh. Forget that, she didn't know them _at all_. The first night, from her experience as a foster child, was always the strangest – because on the first night, every single pair of foster parents try their best to look perfect and pristine…but on the second and third nights, anyone could see their true characters shining through. That in fact, they weren't perfect at all, and they were actually real, nasty souls. Kira always dreaded that part.

"Kira?"

The young girl whirled around to find Obi-Wan standing just a few steps away from her room – and with a small gesture, the man said, "It's time for lunch now." Kira nodded her head and started to make her way out.

xXx

Lunch wasn't too bad. Pleasant conversation was made – mostly about "what are your interests, Kira?" and "do you mind passing the salt?" It wasn't necessarily _awkward_ – but it was extremely quiet. And Kira gradually got the sense that maybe, the Kenobi-Kryz couple was just that. Quiet people. Every once in a while, Kira would watch as Obi-Wan and Satine would meet each other's eyes – and then they would both smile, as if a secret joke was being passed along them. Kira couldn't help but to feel curiosity towards that.

And then the front door swung open, followed by a loud, " _Hello?_ C'mon, Obi-Wan, I've been ringing the stupid doorbell for _five minutes_!" Kira jumped, stunned by the sudden outburst. She turned to look at Obi-Wan, who, to her surprise, didn't look at all ruffled. Rather, he looked annoyed. Satine, on the other hand, seemed to be amused. "Ah," she only said. Obi-Wan sighed and pushing himself away from the table, he said, "I _told_ you, Anakin, the doorbell is broken. You probably weren't paying attention." Then, under his breath, he muttered, " _As usual_."

" _What was that?_ "

" _I said you probably weren't paying attention!"_

" _No_ , the thing you said _after_ that!"

"I didn't say anything after that!"

"Oh. Really?"

Obi-Wan looked down and gave Kira a grimace. The girl only blinked. She turned to look at Satine for answers, and the older woman winked, whispering, "Don't worry, my dear. This is usually quite normal." Kira blinked again.

"Hey, where are you, anyways? Ah, never mind."

In stumbled a young man – probably in his early twenties, Kira guessed – with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. He looked around, blinked a few times in bewilderment (especially when he noticed Kira in the room), and clearing his throat, he asked, "Am I…interrupting something?" Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, might I remind you that today –"

"Was the day the foster kid arrived! Oh, right." The man – Anakin – finished. He turned to look down at Kira. "Wait, what? Since when –"

" _Now_ he asks questions," Obi-Wan muttered. "Anakin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking after –"

"Cadena? Nah. I set her to working on the car. It keeps her busy for the most part."

"By herself? Anakin, she's fourteen."

"Yeah. So? I built my first robot when I was nine."

"A- _hem_ ," Satine coughed. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked over at the woman, who stood and said, "As interesting as this conversation may be, you two, I'm afraid we still have a guest here. Kira?" Satine nodded at Kira. The girl smiled weakly and said, "Actually, I don't mind. I'll just – bus the plates." With that, she took hold of her plate and rushed out of the dining room. She was walking across the foyer when she almost crashed into a girl standing at the center of the hall.

"Sorry," Kira said, quickly pulling the plate towards herself. "Um –"

"It's no problem – wait." The girl narrowed her eyes at Kira. "Who're you?" Kira stuck out a hand. "Kira Narro," she replied. The girl slowly shook the hand and said, "I'm Cadena. What're you doing here?" Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I just came today – I'm…" Cadena snapped her fingers. "Oh, right. You're the foster kid. Hi." She said abruptly. _The foster kid. I already have a label?_ Kira thought. _Just what exactly was it about the Kenobi-Kryz couple that made this so surprising?_

Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because in the next moment, Cadena said hurriedly, "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm a foster kid too. And I'm looking for a guy who came in – Anakin Skywalker? He told me to work on this stupid car, but I think I might've broken something because now it's smoking…" Kira stared. "Um, he went that way," Kira pointed away from the foyer and into the dining room.

"Ah. Thanks." Cadena nodded and then, storming towards the dining room, she started screaming, " _Anakin! Don't kill me, but I think I_ …" Kira rushed into the kitchen before the girl could finish her sentence. The girl gently placed her plate in the sink and walked out just in time to hear:

"You did _what?_ "

"It's _your_ fault you left it with me in the first place!"

"This has been the _seventh_ time, Cadena! _Seventh time!_ Ahsoka would have never –"

"I'm not _Ahsoka_ , though, am I?"

There was an abrupt silence. And then, there was an angry, "You know what? Piss off, Anakin. I'm gonna go somewhere else."

"Where?"

Kira stepped nimbly out of the way as Cadena came barreling back into the foyer. Her cheeks were flushed; her eyes bright. She took a second to look at Kira – and the girl wondered if she should say something – but then, Cadena was gone. Only a few seconds later, Anakin was walking into the foyer. He muttered something that sounded like "sorry" before walking out the door. Shortly after, Obi-Wan and Satine appeared in the hallway, their faces solemn. Kira shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and nervously pointing to her bedroom, she said, "I'll be…there. Yeah. That's all."

The second she was in her bedroom, Kira flopped down on the bed and let out a slow, long sigh. So…she'll have to re-think whatever she thought before. She started a mental list in her head, cataloging whatever persons she had met in her short time here –

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi – okay. Good person. (Maybe?) Quiet._

 _Satine Kryz – okay. Good person. (Maybe?) Also extremely quiet._

 _Anakin (was it Skywalker?) – who knows? Don't know if he's a good person. Very loud._

 _Cadena (surname unknown) – who knows? Who knows? Very loud._

Kira lifted her head as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

The door swung open to reveal both Obi-Wan and Satine standing before her, wearing hesitant smiles. "Are we allowed to try that over again?" Satine only asked. Kira was hesitant. She let her gaze linger on the two adults – and then nodded swiftly. She pretended not to notice how the couple seemed to relax at that simple gesture.

Kira scooted down the bed as the two sat down in front of her on the rug. "Do you have any questions? We figured that you might, and we decided we should answer anything you ask," Obi-Wan said gently. Kira fidgeted uneasily – and then, after a few moments of silence, she asked, "Who were those people?"

"Neighbors," Satine replied. "Or, more specifically – Obi-Wan's brother. Younger brother."

Kira's brow furrowed. Then, honestly, she said, "You two don't really look alike."

She was somewhat pleased to hear Obi-Wan laugh. It was a clear, pleasant sound, with no harshness or fakeness tainting it. "No," he said, shaking his head. "He's adopted. As for the girl…" Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "Anakin and his wife – Padmé Amidala, you'll meet her at one point or another – are also temporary foster parents. Cadena happens to be the second foster child." Kira blinked. "Second? As in, they took in another?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not quite," Satine said. "Anakin and Padmé _did_ take care of another girl, but she…decided to jump out." At Kira's continuous confusion, Satine explained patiently, "When the girl – Ahsoka Tano was her name – turned eighteen – that's when she gets out of the system – she ran. There was a situation – she was falsely accused of this obscene crime and though she was proved innocent, well…" Her voice drifted, allowing Kira to piece together the clues. "Oh," she only said. She hesitated and then, switching the topic, she asked, "Will I be going to school soon?"

"Yes. You actually arrived in the middle of the school year – but everything is being taken care of with the guidance counselors." Obi-Wan responded. "Would you mind that?"

Kira shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. She swung her legs slightly – and she asked, "Am I…allowed to get music for the CD player?"

Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged smiles. Then, they replied in unison, "Of course."

Kira decided that the two were alright.

xXx

Coruscant Middle School was, to be honest, somewhat intimidating. It was attached to a high school – known as Coruscant High School – which gave both buildings a frightening, humongous look. Kira could already see students huddled in their own packs of friends, all laughing and whispering and whacking each other with binders. Kira swallowed and turned to Obi-Wan, who gave Kira a small nod. She pressed her lips into a thin, forced smile and took the first few steps on the school. ("Those students are just like you, Kira," Obi-Wan had said gently. "You have nothing to be afraid of. If something goes wrong, call Satine or me on the phone numbers we gave you, alright?") Kira didn't stop walking towards the school until she heard another car pull up – followed by a familiar voice saying, "Call me when you want to be picked up!"

"'Kay," another voice replied – and then, Kira turned to see the girl – Cadena – standing at the bottom step. Kira startled as Cadena looked up and said, "Hey." Kira shifted her bag around her shoulders. "You go to this school?" she asked. Cadena smirked. "Along with everyone else here in this God-forsaken place," she said, walking up the steps. "Anakin told me you were coming here, too. I think you and I even have the same classes." When Kira didn't respond right away, Cadena grinned, as if nothing had happened. "Quiet? That's okay," Cadena said, hopping up a few more steps. "That won't cause any trouble. C'mon, before the bell rings."

Kira nodded and turned to look at Obi-Wan one, last time. He was smiling. He gave Kira a wave, and semi-reassured by it, Kira walked after Cadena. "Wait up!" she called.

xXx

"Who's the new kid?" a boy asked when Cadena and Kira sat down at a lunch table. Kira looked down to look at a tan-skinned boy with blue eyes and dark hair staring right back up at her. Cadena, tying up her hair into a ponytail, replied, "Kira Narro. She's a neighbor." The boy's lips twitched into a smile. "Oh. Hey, Kira. Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys. I'm Caleb." Kira smiled in response.

"So, what's new?" Cadena asked, shoveling a bit of salad into her mouth. "Or is there nothing to report?"

"I had to babysit Ezra before school started," Caleb replied with a laugh. "Lemme tell you what I learned from that experience – never take the kid his stuffed doll away, even for a few seconds. He'll attack you and cry and throw a fit until you give it back." Kira stared. "But doesn't everyone know that?" she asked. Cadena snorted, promptly choking on the milk she was drinking from and Caleb let out a small defensive sound of protest. "Not for me, it isn't! I don't have any siblings!" the boy said. Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't, either."

"Then how do you know?"

"Um…common sense?"

"Obviously not so common," Cadena said with a wide grin, turning to Kira. Feeling herself beam, Kira returned the grin. Caleb groaned audibly and chucked his napkins at the two girls. Both ducked, laughing as the boy said, "It's not funny! Okay? You try babysitting Ezra Bridger – see how long you last!"

"Probably longer than you," Kira quipped.

"Ah, shut up, Kiki."

Kira blinked. "What kind of name is _that_? Sounds ridiculous. And my name is Ki _ra_."

Caleb grinned smugly. "Oh, so it bothers you?" he asked innocently. "Better start calling you that from now on."

"No way." Kira said, shaking her head. Caleb let out a laugh. "No point in arguing, Kiki," he said.

Kira turned hopelessly to Cadena, who shrugged. "You're fixed with it," the girl said, giggling.

xXx

Later that week, Obi-Wan and Satine brought Kira to the CD store. (This struck Kira funny, because she never thought there would be an entire store dedicated to CDs…and music these days was often digitalized, but this was fine.) The three exited a few minutes later, with Kira cheerfully swinging a bag filled with M83 and Taylor Swift music. On the car ride home, Kira watched as Satine and Obi-Wan exchanged looks again – accompanied by smiles – and Kira felt a bit warmer inside.

xXx

During the second week Kira was with Obi-Wan and Satine, there was already a routine set out. Kira quickly realized that Obi-Wan was always awake first, usually drinking a cup of tea in the dining room and reading a book. Kira was usually up next – and without even being asked, Obi-Wan would wordlessly pour Kira a cup of tea and the two would sit across each other on the dining table, waiting for Satine to wake.

And then, when the two would hear the shower running, Obi-Wan would get up and make breakfast while Kira got ready for school. It was a nice routine, and one that Kira hadn't been used to at first. In her previous homes, the usual morning routine was filled with cold-eyed glares and screaming. From what Kira had learned, Obi-Wan worked as an English professor – and Satine a journalist who usually wrote in the government column. "All politics, my dear," Satine had explained to Kira when she had asked. "It isn't exactly the kindest job, but someone has to do it." (Obi-Wan had snorted. According to Satine, he didn't care too much for politics. Kira couldn't help but to agree.)

Meanwhile, Kira had also fallen into a routine with Cadena and Caleb; it turned out that Caleb, too, lived in the neighborhood. The three would meet each other at their lockers before the first bell could ring – and usually, their discussion was filled with entertaining stories from the night before or the morning of. ("I was late because Anakin wouldn't get out of his stupid bed. Padmé always leaves early for her job, so I was the one waking him up!" "Do I have baby spit-up on me? Do I? Because Ezra may or may not have been spitting on me in the last week." "Satine told me that she had to knock a bunch of idiots around last night. Apparently, they didn't take her seriously because she's a woman. Obi-Wan said that those guys will probably be hearing her scream into their ears for an entire month.")

And Kira found schoolwork, if anything, a bit boring. Not that she didn't like to learn, of course, but there was something tedious about sitting in a classroom all day and copying note after note after note after note. Still, most of the teachers seemed nice, and Kira really didn't mind. Not to mention that her lunch sessions with Cadena and Caleb always made up for the boredom.

And then, there were the long walks home.

Which actually didn't seem too long, because Kira was always with her friends or with Obi-Wan.

On one particular afternoon, Caleb took the liberty of spinning a dramatic tale of how when he was an infant, he knocked out a bully in the playground. "I was in nursery," Caleb said proudly. "And this big kid – I'm talking _huge_ – was picking on this little girl –" ("Why is it always a little girl?" Kira asked.) "I stormed _right_ up to him and _pow!_ " Caleb whacked his own fist, a wide grin on his face. "I was in trouble for a while."

"Mm-hm," Kira murmured, unimpressed. "Glad to know that your ego isn't shrinking."

"Hey!"

The girls only dissolved into titters.

xXx

"Where's the – _Satine?_ Do you know where the hairbrush is?"

" _I left it on the counter!_ "

"On the counter. Of course it's on the counter," Kira watched Obi-Wan mutter as he walked out of her bedroom. She suppressed a smile, turning away to look out the window as she waited for the man to return. ("Just a quick guidance counselor meeting, Kira," Satine had said quietly. "That's fine with you, right?") Kira tugged a bit at her clothes, and then at the strands of her unruly hair.

"Found it," Obi-Wan said with an apologetic grimace as he walked back into Kira's bedroom. He waved the small brush in the air and sat down by the girl, rolling the thing in between his hands. That went on for a few moments before Kira asked hesitantly, "Do you…know how to brush a girl's hair?"

The silence that filled the room now was much longer than the one before. _Embarrassment,_ Kira realized.

She slowly turned to look at Obi-Wan, who, sure enough, was flushed in the face and wearing a sheepish smile. "It's okay," Kira said at last. "I can take it from here." She gently took the brush from Obi-Wan's hands and started to neaten her hair out. When the man didn't budge from his position on the bed, Kira added quietly, "It's really not that bad, you know. I still appreciate that you tried."

She looked up. When looking at Obi-Wan's guilty face, she cringed. "Did that make it worse? I'm sorry." She perked up after a moment and offered, "I can teach you, if you'd like." Kira swept her hair to the side, and concentrating on untangling the knots, she added, "There really isn't much to it, when brushing a girl's hair – except I suppose how a girl likes to style it." When Obi-Wan gave Kira a stricken look, the girl laughed. "Don't worry," she said cheerfully. "I don't really like to bother with hair styles, anyways. What I'll be showing you will be simple."

Satine found Kira and Obi-Wan a few minutes later, laughter echoing around the small bedroom. " _And_ over," Kira was saying with a giggle. " _And_ over – yup! That's it!" Kira's hair was tied together in a single, neat braid down her back – Obi-Wan was grinning at the girl, his hands working quickly.

Satine smiled.

xXx

"I hate camping," Caleb muttered halfheartedly, plucking at a loose thread from his hoodie. Kira tossed a look over her shoulder, though she didn't stop walking after Obi-Wan. "I think it's rather fun," she offered. "Once one gets used to it, of course." Caleb rolled his eyes. " _Of course_ ," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Kira threw a small pebble at the boy's direction. "I don't sound like that," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly."

"Ha!"

"I love you two to death, I do – but seriously. _Shut up and move!_ " Cadena shouted from the back of the line. Kira beamed down at her friend. Waving cheerfully, she replied, "Love you, too!" Cadena scowled and hiked up a few rocks. Kira, on the other hand, turned back around to face Obi-Wan. He smiled tentatively and asked, "Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

"No," Kira replied happily. She re-shouldered her backpack and took another second to observe her friends behind her. Caleb was standing only a few feet away from her – Cadena was a bit further down, currently in a screaming match with Anakin (what now?), and Satine was all the way in the back, though she didn't seem to be in too much trouble. If anything, the woman looked rather comfortable.

"We've had a few camping trips like these before," Obi-Wan told Kira, obviously noticing her gaze. "And we've used this site more than a few times."

Kira grinned. Nodding appreciatively at the tall pines and mountains, she responded, "I can see why. It's very…" She paused. "Peaceful," she finished.

Just as that word escaped her lips, Caleb shouted, "Are we there yet?"

Kira felt a small thrill of pride as Obi-Wan exchanged a knowing look with her. She felt as though she was truly being treated as an equal at this point – or at least someone who Obi-Wan saw as mature enough to understand the mood. "We're almost there, Caleb," the man said patiently.

When Caleb groaned loudly, Kira murmured, "As I was saying – very peaceful indeed."

Obi-Wan laughed – especially as there was another loud shout from Cadena at the bottom.

xXx

"Kira, look – a hawk," Obi-Wan said quietly, pointing at a tree branch. Kira looked up and with a wide smile, she spotted the great bird. It spread its beautiful, large wings – and turning its head, it darted from the branch. Kira let out a small, awed, " _wow_." She looked around the trees for something to point out to Obi-Wan – and after a few minutes, she spotted a doe darting only a few feet away. She pointed – and the man nodded, a grin already on his face. "Very beautiful," he commented.

"Hey, guys! Look! _Another_ patch of grass – oh, and a _rock_. How cool is _that?"_

" _Anakin_ ," everyone said tiredly.

Anakin Skywalker lifted his hands. "No, I'm serious, you guys – look at that _grass_. _So_ great _, right?_ "

"Your appreciation for nature is truly wonderful, Anakin," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"And your sarcasm is palpable," Satine added.

Anakin grinned. "I'm getting attention from the biggest sass couple in the universe? Wow. What an honor," he said.

" _Now_ is where you stop, Anakin," Cadena groaned, shaking her head.

xXx

After multiple attempts at trying to set up a tent, Kira, Cadena, and Caleb fell onto the grass. They all warily looked up at their (finally) finished tent, breathing heavily through their mouths in exhaustion. After some time, Kira murmured, "Caleb, I think we all know that from now on, we're never going to let you set up the tent." Caleb let out a weak laugh. "For the record, this is my first time actually camping," he replied.

"It's my first time camping, too," Kira pointed out.

"Wait – why are you picking on me? Pick on Cadena – this is her third time."

Cadena rolled over on her side and said loftily, "Kira's not picking on me because I actually _tried_ to help. You were completely useless." Caleb groaned. "Hey, now," he said, "I helped out with the manpower!" Kira whacked Caleb on the arm, responding, " _Please_. Cadena and I did most of the work."

Caleb scowled. Flicking Kira on the shoulder, he said, "Just wait till the forest animals come out. We'll see who's laughing then, Kiki." Kira smiled. "If you keep saying that, the disappointment will hurt much more," she joked, and hopped up to her feet. She turned to watch the adults on the other side of the small radius of campground – Satine and Obi-Wan were struggling to help Anakin, who kept shouting, "I've _got it under control!_ " ("Anakin, I hardly think your tent is supposed to look as though it's about to fly off the ground," Obi-Wan said exasperatedly.)

Cadena shook her head, looking in the same direction as Kira. "Have fun sharing the tent with him, Caleb," she murmured with false sympathy. Caleb scowled. Brushing himself off, the boy stood and switched the topic by saying, "How about going to that stream? I'm pretty sure I saw a few turtles."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Kira asked skeptically.

"Of course I am!"

xXx

Kira found out later that what Caleb had spotted were not, in fact, turtles. Rather, they were angry ducks that snapped at Caleb's legs.

…Kira and Cadena had to drag the boy out of the stream.

xXx

Kira was sitting on the log next to Obi-Wan, wrapped up in a too-large sweatshirt and watching the flames flicker in the fire that had been made just a few minutes ago. The group was gathered all around, occasionally poking at the fire or looking up at the brilliant sky. Back home, watching the stars was always hard, with all of the lights in the way. But here, in the middle of a forest, everything seemed much clearer. (Even the mosquitoes made up for it.)

Satine, who was sitting at Obi-Wan's other side, smiled and whispered into the night, "Once upon a time…" She looked around the fire. "Keep adding onto the story." She explained.

Anakin brightened up. "There was a monster." He said with a grin.

"I expected that," Obi-Wan sighed quietly. Kira grinned.

"With big claws!" Caleb exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I saw that coming," Kira mumbled to Obi-Wan out of the corner of her mouth. She caught the man smiling down at her.

"And it terrorized every single town it appeared in," Cadena added, her eyes gleaming. She turned to Kira, who shook her head. "There was a hero," she said decidedly. Cadena threw up her hands. "Or, I mean, the monster could have been totally badass for centuries _before_ the hero comes," she started to say, but was silenced by a teasing poke from Kira. "There was a _hero_ ," Kira repeated pointedly. She turned to Obi-Wan.

Shrugging, he said, "The hero wasn't a prince." When tossed a questioning look from the others, Obi-Wan added almost sheepishly, "Every hero in fairytales ends up being someone of the nobility. It's a tiresome pattern." Satine let out a laugh. Squeezing Obi-Wan's hand, she whispered, "And the hero had a red beard."

"And a funny accent," Anakin jumped in.

"…and this thing is about to become gushy," Caleb groaned, tossing his head back.

" _Caleb!_ " Kira and Cadena protested.

"What? Just _look_ at them," Caleb gestured to Obi-Wan and Satine, who both wore embarrassed – but shamelessly happy – expressions on their faces. "They're about to toss in a bunch of self-inserted romance into the story." After a pause, Caleb added, "No offense, Mr. Kryz-Kenobi – Mrs. Kryz-Kenobi."

"It's fine," Satine and Obi-Wan chorused.

xXx

"Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think about what Caleb said – about the romance stuff?"

"Cadena, it's _late_ …"

"No, but I need to talk about it. _Like, right now_. What did you think about it?"

Kira propped herself up on her elbows, blinking over at her friend through the darkness. "I don't know," she replied slowly. "I mean, I _guess_ I know where he's coming from, but…I don't mind that sort of stuff. Why'd you ask?" Kira could make out a faint outline of Cadena as she shrugged her shoulders. "It kind of got me to thinking about some stuff. You know. About what would happen if one of us got into that weird gushy stuff." She said shortly.

Kira was fully sitting up now. Kicking away her sleeping bag blankets, she asked, "Well, what _do_ you think about it?"

Cadena laughed, though it wasn't a happy one. "We're _foster_ kids. We're always moving around, you know? It's kind of – weird to think about liking someone when we always have the possibility of going to a different state the next day." She puffed out a sigh. "So that's what I was thinking about. Caleb's lucky – he's not a foster kid. So he gets to think about that." Kira felt cold panic wriggle at the bottom of her stomach. Swallowing hard, she said quietly, "But it doesn't seem like we're going away any time soon. Obi-Wan and Satine – they've been nothing _but_ nice to me. And we seem happy, don't we?"

"Wait – Kira – I wasn't – okay." Cadena sighed. "Sorry. I don't want you to think about _them_ that way. Of course, Obi-Wan and Satine are happy with you. They care about you." Kira smiled weakly, only slightly reassured. (Still, a question started to form in her mind – the ever-so-tiresome _what if?_...)

"Do _you_ like someone right now, Cadena? Is that why you're asking me this?" Kira ventured.

Her friend took a long time to answer – and at first, it wasn't even an answer at all. Cadena had pressed her face against a pillow. Crossing her arms, Kira repeated, " _Cadena?_ "

"It's a guy."

Kira nodded. "Okay. A guy. Who is he? Does he go to our school?"

"He's a year older than me."

"Um – that's not much of an age gap, so…"

"He's _really_ nice."

"That's a good start."

"But he also makes me want to _punch him in the face_."

"Uh – we'll work on that later." Kira sat on her knees. Nudging at Cadena, she asked, "Is it someone I know?" Cadena's head lifted. "The only boy we both know who's even remotely older than us is Caleb," she said. "And there would be no way in this world I'd like him. Ech." Kira smiled. "He's not _that_ bad," she said aloud. And that much was true. Caleb wasn't exactly bad-looking – with his dark brown hair that spiked slightly at the front and wide, blue-green eyes that stood out against his light-brown skin. _And hands,_ Kira thought to herself. _Caleb has nice hands._

"So, who is it?" Kira asked, throwing her blankets better over her shoulders.

Cadena let her head fall into her hands. "Jim. He's in my PE class."

"What's he like?"

"Blond. Blue eyes. _Really_ blue. _Freakishly_ blue. And he's always hanging out with the little kids in his neighborhood. That's all I know about him." Cadena replied, her voice slightly muffled.

Kira grinned. "Well, if he's good with kids, how bad can he be?" she asked. Cadena shrugged. Rolling over on her side, she asked, "What about you? Anyone you've been thinking about?" For a fleeting moment, Kira's thoughts returned to Caleb.

 _No way_ , was the next instantaneous thought.

"Nah," was Kira's response. "Wouldn't dream of it."

xXx

Kira woke up to feeling someone's arms dragging her into a sitting position. Bewildered, Kira reached up to push the arms away from her until she heard someone saying frantically, "Kira, we need to get out _now!_ " Blinking, Kira met Caleb's familiar eyes. "Get up, get up, get up!" he shouted, pulling Kira up to her feet.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, looking over her shoulder. Cadena was already up on her feet, shoving on her shoes. "You didn't hear?" she replied. "There's –"

"Someone here. In the campgrounds. And he's – well, he's coming." Caleb replied shakily. "Obi-Wan and Anakin told me to stay with you guys – but we're all supposed to be awake and ready if things go south." Kira sucked in a breath. "Well," she asked, "what will they do? And what about Satine?"

"She decided to be with Anakin and Obi-Wan," Cadena responded. Kira bit down on her lip. "Shouldn't we get some help?" she whispered. Caleb shook his head. "The rangers are already on their way." He said. He sat down in between the girls and added, "But I see what you mean. This doesn't sound…good."

"All we need to do is stay together," Cadena reassured, though Kira noticed the faint wobble in her words. Kira pressed her lips tightly together and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Sitting around here doesn't sound like a good idea," Kira murmured. "When everyone else is outside and trying to protect us…"

Caleb nudged Kira on the shoulder. "They'll be fine," he said, determined. "I mean, they're adults." He looked between Kira and Cadena. "Right? They've faced weird situations before." Cadena nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "They'll be fine."

Almost as soon as those words were said, there was a loud crash from outside. All three children flinched as a loud shout rang through the grounds. Sucking in a breath, Kira started to move to the front of the tent when Caleb's arm shot out and grabbed ahold of her arm. Turning around, Kira asked, "What are you doing?"

"You can't go out there," Caleb said urgently.

There was another shout – and then the startling crack of –

Even in the dim light in the tent, Kira could see how Cadena paled. "Gunshot," she whispered, horrified. Without another word, she pushed past Caleb and started to unzip the tent flap with Kira. "Sorry, am I listening to you two right?" Caleb hissed. "You two are going to actually go out there?"

"You can stay if you like," Kira replied over her shoulder. "But I refuse to stick around. Obi-Wan's out there – and so is Satine and Anakin. Our _friends_." _My family._ There were a few moments of silence from Caleb. Then, scrambling up to his feet, he said, "Fine. This is crazy, but fine."

"Glad to know that you feel that way." Kira muttered. With that, she gave the tent flap a final unzip and pushed herself out. Cadena and Caleb were close behind when Kira lifted her head to see Anakin and Obi-Wan ducking behind a pair of trees, Satine sitting on one of the branches. Blinking a few more times in the dark, Kira tossed her head to the side to see a glowering, tall figure standing in front of the other tent.

" _Kira!_ " Obi-Wan shouted frantically. " _Move!_ "

"He's – got a gun," Caleb said slowly, eyes wide. "I think we should –"

"Forget about thinking, let's _go!_ " Cadena urged, grabbing the two by the arms. Kira instinctively lifted her arms over her head, trembling as the sound of racing footsteps came towards her. " _Kira!_ " Obi-Wan shouted again, and then Kira felt herself run straight into him.

Obi-Wan's worried eyes searched Kira's face. "Alright?" he asked. Kira nodded her head once, lifting her hands to cover her ears as another gunshot rang through the air.

"Come out, come out, come out…" a cool voice hissed. "Let's not keep me waiting!"

"Who _is_ that guy?" Caleb whispered. "And why is he here?"

"Someone who's not in the right mind. He thinks we're involved with him somehow," Obi-Wan replied bitterly. He gave Kira a small push towards Anakin. "Stay with him. I'm going to try to…talk with our little friend here." Kira's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?" she asked, horrified. "You just said –"

"That he's not in the right mind? Yes," Obi-Wan responded. "But if he thinks we're involved, I might as well see how I can lessen the severity of the situation. The rangers will be here soon. I'll be fine." Kira grabbed onto Obi-Wan's arm. "Can't you stay?" she asked urgently. "Someone else can take care of this."

Obi-Wan gave Kira a small smile. "And until that someone comes along, I'll make the best of what we have right now," he replied quietly. He gave Kira's hand a quick squeeze and said, "Don't worry." With that, he walked out from behind the tree.

As he did so, Kira heard a faint thud from beside her. She turned – Satine was standing beside her, eyes wide and looking just as shocked as Kira felt. "Satine," Kira started to say, but the woman was already running off to join Obi-Wan. She heard Anakin curse softly behind her. "Those _idiots_ ," he muttered.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked worriedly.

Anakin sighed. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he said, "At this point, we let Obi-Wan do what he does best. We're supposed to let him negotiate."

"Hate to break it to you, Anakin, but I don't think the lunatic over there isn't someone people is supposed to negotiate with," Cadena murmured. Anakin gave the girl a sharp look. "He'll get out of it just fine," he said. "You'll see."

"He's got a _gun_." That was Caleb.

"That doesn't matter to Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, determined.

"A _gun_." Caleb repeated.

Kira poked her head from around the tree. Obi-Wan was making slight gestures with his hands, speaking so softly that Kira couldn't hear him even from her spot. The opposite man, to her relief, hadn't moved a single inch. Maybe Anakin was right. Maybe Obi-Wan could talk them out of this one.

Turning her head back to her friends, Kira asked, "How long before the rangers arrive?"

"Not long," Anakin replied, only after a pause.

"You hesitated," Cadena said faintly. "Anakin, you _hesitated_."

"Well, Obi-Wan knows what he's doing!" Anakin hissed. "There's no reason you guys should doubt him."

"But that guy looks like a maniac," Caleb muttered.

"Will you two just _stop_ –" Anakin was interrupted by a loud gunshot.

Kira covered a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, but still, she felt a shriek rip itself out of her lips. Judging by the loud shouts she heard around the ground, Kira figured she wasn't the only one.

And then suddenly, there were sirens from ranger cars blaring and wailing around and around the campgrounds. And then Anakin had disappeared. And then Cadena and Caleb were grabbing onto Kira's arms. "Don't look," Caleb was saying, but Kira couldn't understand why he'd say something like that. She started to twist her head around to see what was going on – where Anakin had went – if Obi-Wan was alright (oh _God_ , Obi-Wan) – to see if anyone was hurt – but as she did, Caleb frantically yanked her back.

" _Don't_ ," he said in an unusually harsh tone. " _Don't look_."

Giving herself a final twist, Kira turned her head –

And stared at the adults at the center of the circle of tents.

At Obi-Wan's kneeling figure, his trembling body over a crumpled Satine. A shocked and pale Anakin. At the rangers who were starting to gather around the three. At the way how Obi-Wan was squeezing Satine's hand, mouthing words that would never be heard.

xXx

Kira always found that in the movies, everything would be silent when a person died. Dramatic violin music would be playing in the background, and everything would be in slow motion. Occasionally, the producers might choose to put over the sound effect of someone's heart beating. And though Kira always found those scenes tragic and tearful, she never thought that was the way she herself would react when someone died.

And she _had_ seen someone die when she was a girl – she knew that much about herself. She had watched her own _mother_ die in front of her eyes, only all of her memories were scattered, so it didn't hurt as much as it would.

But seeing _Satine_ lowered to the ground in front of her eyes was something else.

Watching people throw dirt on top of Satine's coffin was something else.

Sensing the solemnity of the atmosphere was something else.

Seeing the silent tears drop down Obi-Wan's face was something else.

There was no slow-motion effect – Kira couldn't hear the thrum of her heartbeats in her ears – but she could hear and see everything that was happening around her.

That, she figured, was the cruelest thing of it all.

xXx

"How's Obi-Wan?"

"Bad," Kira mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest. Cadena, Caleb and she were all sitting on the porch, legs swinging and solemn expressions on their faces. Anakin had gone in to see Obi-Wan in the house – and the neighborhood was oddly silent.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Kira nodded. A second later, she shook her head.

She was instantly brought into both Cadena and Caleb's arms, hands on her back and whispered words in her ears.

xXx

Kira didn't always have bad foster homes. Some were alright, actually.

They just weren't ever good fits.

One particular foster home was nice. It had parents with a three year old baby.

But then the baby died, and the parents didn't want Kira around anymore.

xXx

Morning routines weren't exactly the same.

There weren't any political debates going on between Obi-Wan and Satine, and the house was quiet. The usual clacking and tick-tacking of the laptop keyboard from the master bedroom wasn't heard anymore. There weren't any soft giggles coming from the hallways. There weren't any hums of old songs drifting from the other rooms.

Obi-Wan didn't really smile anymore.

Anakin and Padmé – who Kira had only seen a few times before – frequented in the house, occasionally bringing in food or helping clean up the place. Padmé had hugged Kira the second they met. And while Kira appreciated the gesture, (and liked Padmé) there was something empty sitting at the bottom of her stomach. Cadena stopped by almost every day after school, politely greeting Obi-Wan and even making attempts to finish her homework, just to make Kira smile.

A different person – an unfamiliar person – came to the house every so often as well.

"Ahsoka Tano," Cadena had introduced in a neutral tone. The very famous Ahsoka Tano, it happened to be, that Anakin used to talk about. A teenager – though, technically a young woman – with blonde hair and startling tattoos on the side of her face, Ahsoka smiled and chatted in a friendly manner.

Kira later watched her pay respects to Obi-Wan – and there weren't any words exchanged (Obi-Wan didn't even seem to react to seeing Ahsoka come back), but Kira already sensed that there was something between them that didn't need to be said. Kira watched Ahsoka place a single hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and that was that.

Caleb was another visitor. Once or twice, he brought the boy he babysat – Ezra – along. Kira would bounce Ezra up and down in her lap while trying to converse with Caleb.

On one visit, Caleb reached for Kira's hand.

Kira took it, but let it drop a few moments later.

xXx

 _Sshk. Bump, bump. Rustle._

Kira's mind was beginning to re-awaken.

Beginning to look at the mess that was out in front of her.

She hated it.

xXx

Kira started to formulate a plan.

Only pack necessities. Pack what belonged to her.

Contact the agents and workers and tell them that she needed to be transported to a new foster home.

Et cetera.

xXx

"Kira?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Judging by the sound of the couch, Kira guessed that the man had sat up. Squaring her shoulders, Kira turned around and braced on a smile. Tried not to show how she was breaking inside. How it killed her to do something as simple as grin. And _God_ , it felt wrong to smile, especially after everything that had happened.

And Obi-Wan had definitely had better days. Though some color had returned to his cheeks, there was still a definite paleness in his face. He looked too tired these days, and even in the early morning light, Kira could see the dark, baggy shadows underneath Obi-Wan's eyes. His hair was only a bit messy – which Kira wished she could laugh at, only she couldn't find the strength to.

"I'm…gonna leave," Kira found the voice to say. Trying to ignore the fact that her hands were trembling, Kira added quickly, "I'm used to this part. I figured it was time." She sucked in a quick breath. "I've already planned it out. I even have the money for a bus fee." She tucked her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few bills as proof. "I'll go to the center and explain to the workers what happened," Kira continued when Obi-Wan didn't say anything. "And then…well, stuff will happen on its own afterwards."

She shuffled her feet. After some time, she said quietly, "Thanks, Obi-Wan. For being a great foster dad." Kira had to blink a few times to keep her tears from falling. "Probably the best." She swallowed painfully. Twisting her body back around, Kira took another deep breath and placed a hand on the doorknob. She flicked another glance at Obi-Wan over her shoulder – and that was her mistake.

His face had completely fallen, his eyes wide and entire self frozen.

Kira held her gaze for a few moments – and finding herself shaking, she pushed open the door and sprinted away before the sobs could make its way out.

xXx

Kira didn't say goodbye to Cadena.

Kira didn't say goodbye to Caleb.

She pushed past their houses, round the corner, and sat down at the bus stop. Her legs swung over on the side of the bench, and she waited patiently for the bus to come around.

But then Kira heard someone running.

And then there were a few giggles around Kira.

Frowning in curiosity, Kira looked up – and inhaled a surprised gasp when she saw Obi-Wan standing in front of her. Still in his sleep clothes. Hair still unbrushed. Sneakers hastily thrown on. "Don't go," Obi-Wan said, looking down at Kira. "Please."

Kira stared. "I thought –"

"You thought wrong. I don't want you to leave because of something that happened. It doesn't – it doesn't affect your stay here, Kira," Obi-Wan said, slowly sitting down. Kira risked a look at him. "Oh." She whispered.

"I don't know what other foster parents did with you, Kira, and I don't know what they did to you to make you think that you should be kicked out because of something that happened in the family – but that wasn't right. And it doesn't apply with me." Obi-Wan continued. He swallowed. "If I need to go on –"

"No," Kira interrupted. She had to blink a few times to get the burning sensation out of her eyes. "No, I don't think you need to." She gave Obi-Wan a watery smile. "Do you mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

 _Why wouldn't I?_

Kira plucked those words out of the air and pushed them into her heart.

xXx

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…well, this certainly is an…informal meeting."

"If you're talking about my state of being here, then yes, I quite agree."

"And…Kira, you are…?"

"Fine. The call was a false alarm. I don't think you'll be hearing me call from now on."

"…ah. I see. Well, Mister Kenobi – Miss Narro – what may I help you with?"

xXx

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared into the bedroom by the doorway, his head resting on his hand. He observed it quietly; cream-colored walls decorated with photographs of Kira at the beach with her friends – of Kira babysitting Ezra – of Kira kissing Caleb on the cheek. A medium-sized bed with blue blankets and white sheets and two young teenage girls and a boy sitting on top. (" _No_ , Cadena, you're supposed to talk about how Martin Luther was a heretic. Not that he was sane of mind. You're writing from Charles V's point, remember?" "Well, that's stupid. Martin Luther wasn't a heretic." "I think you two are both heretics for wanting to write this for extra credit!" "Quiet, Caleb!") A desk with a swiveling chair sitting in the corner with a boy doodling on it. ("Ezra, for the _billionth_ time –" "It's okay, Caleb." "But Kira, he's _writing all over it again!_ " "That's okay. I don't mind a bit of color.") Curtains framing the windows with another boy struggling to get out. ("Uh…a little help here, you guys?" "Cadena, help your boyfriend." "Oh, _Jim_ …") A nice, light blue rug with a young girl sprawled all over it. ("Kira, can I play with your markers?" "Sure, Sabine, as long as you don't break them." "I won't!" "I know.") A CD player littered with Taylor Swift and M83 albums. A matching, dark dresser filled to the brim with clothes and knickknacks collected over time. (A miniature TARDIS toy. A stuffed Loki doll.)

"I'm pretty sure this is the definition of a mess," Anakin whistled, looking into the room. He blinked a few times as Caleb rested his head against Kira's leg. "Wait, are they finally –"

"They're getting around there," Obi-Wan replied. "It was time."

"Ha," Anakin chuckled. "Ahsoka's coming over in a few weekends, but I'm going to be out with Cadena – promised her that I'd let her watch a car race."

"I'll prepare the guest room," Obi-Wan responded. He looked back at the room. In the last two seconds, the children had managed to get themselves all into new positions. (Cadena and Jim were both trying to get Sabine away from drawing all over Ezra – Kira and Caleb were struggling to keep Ezra from pouncing on top of Sabine.)

After a while, Anakin spoke again, "How long has it been? Since you adopted Kira?"

"About two years," Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin grinned. "You know, old man," he said, slinging an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, "gotta say – not bad. Not bad at all."

xXx

Kira was in the graveyard. She had a bundle of flowers pressed against her chest. She stood in front of a pair of gravestones.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi-Kryz,_ was written on the one on the right.

 _Satine Kenobi-Kryz_ , was written on the one on the left.

 _Loving father, husband, and friend._

 _Loving mother, wife, and friend._

And on both –

" _And I built a home for you and me."_

Kira gently placed the flowers at the gravestones. She blew a kiss to each of them – and turned to look at her ever-growing family.

Caleb, a wedding band (matching to Kira's) around his finger. Tackling Ezra to the ground, a wide grin on his face.

Cadena and Jim, trying to keep their child, Anakin Jr., from climbing the gravestones.

Ahsoka, toying with her boyfriend's – Rex? – hat.

Anakin and Padmé, watching their children, Luke and Leia run out in the open space behind the graveyard.

And so many more additions.

And so many more people.

And so much more love to give.

xXx

" _This is a place where I feel at home."_

* * *

 **A/N –** Yup. Longest story ever. And I regret nothing. This took me one heck of a long time to finish, and it took me some time to struggle with my dying laptop (had to import this into a memory stick into a working computer to post this) – but it is here. I truly hope you enjoyed this – and if you didn't – well, it _is_ supposed to be someone's birthday present…so if you have anything negative to say, I would wish you could just kindly exit and leave your negativity to yourself. Because it's someone's birthday. And now –

[Specifically for MusicKeeper]

Happy birthday, MusicKeeper!

So. *ahem* Where to start?

Fifteen years ago, you were born –

No, that's not it. (And at this point, I'm just flat-out rambling because of this dilemma.)

Happy birthday –

No, that's not it, either. (And I've already said that!)

Good day –

It's supposed to be good _birth_ day. (And that doesn't even sound good enough.)

Oh, dash it all –

 _Come along, Pond._ (Now, _that's_ it.)

Happy birthday to you – and though I've already said it – I think it's appropriate for me to say it another time.

Let's see. We've been friends for a long time. A really, really long time. To be honest, I think this is the longest and most sincere friendship I've had with anyone. As in, the longest and most sincere friendship with me being me and I've got the hunch that this is you being you, too. (You're the first. The first face this face ever saw.) Ups and downs – highs and lows – accompanied with long chats on Operation Sneak and singing Taylor Swift lyrics and giggling over certain ships. Oh, and coffee trips. And dancing. (See what I did there?)

From the very beginning – right when you were just MusicKeeper and I was just katierosefun – and when we were just two people randomly talking to each other online – and when Kira and Cadena were nothing more than original characters – and when stories were just stories – and Amelia Pond was just Amelia Pond and the Doctor was just the Doctor – and when talking to each other was just another background detail – and when fangirling was just fangirling – and when Taylor Swift songs were just Taylor Swift songs – until now…you were and still are my best friend.

You are the best friend who never – not once – put down dreams or hopes or futures or fears. You are the best friend who knew when to start and knew when to finish and knew what to do in the moments between. You are the best friend who saw people for who they really were. You are the best friend who laughs whenever I tell a joke, even if it was a dumb and filled with sleep-deprived words. You are the best friend who didn't belittle any problems or issues. You are the best friend who always noticed when people were feeling down. You are the best friend who instead of running and shoving away the stories, decided to run _with_ the stories – stories that will later be told over and over and over again in ten – twenty – fifty – who-knows-how-long years.

So.

Happy birthday, Amelia Pond. Happy birthday to the best friend who decided to run with the stories and never back down.

Luv ya bunches,

Caroline (your Doctor).


End file.
